


Stolen Freedom.

by basinmarvel_basinpotter



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinmarvel_basinpotter/pseuds/basinmarvel_basinpotter
Summary: Will she ever be free? Or in his grip forever?





	1. Chapter 1

Late May

I watched from the bench as they rode their bikes around the town square. The two boys were yelling, laughing, and when one caught up to the other, they slapped each other on the back or back of the head. The one in the lead was Bill Denbrough, his brother went "missing" back in October. The other boy was Richie Tozier who was starting to pedal faster to catch up to Bill.

"Hi-yo Silver AWAYYY!" Bill cried earning a few stares and making Richie laugh.

They stopped riding after a while and put their bikes on the bike rack outside The Aladdin Theater. I watched as they locked up their bikes and went inside the arcade, my eyes lingered on the door where they just entered.

After watching people pass and have lunch, or go on dates, I started walking to the rundown shack that I call a home. I took the long way to kill time, even though I'm all alone I still feel his eyes on me wherever I go.

I don't know how long I've been walking for, but I hear two people coming behind one of them is extremely loud even though there is distance between us, but I don't hear the other speak.   
I stop and turn around and see Richie and Bill walking along the street Bikes right next to them laughing and talking loudly. I turn around and start walking faster.

"Oi! Girly what 're you doing out here all alone?" Richie screams in one of his bad accents.

He gets on his bike to catch up to me.

"Hey hot stuff." he winks at me.

I look him up and down, he's wearing a plain white t-shirt with an awful patterned shirt over top, with black shorts that barley reach is knees. He has these huge coke bottle glasses that make his eyes look like they're huge, his hair is all messed up and he seems very sweaty.

"H-hello." I catch myself by surprise at my own voice.

"Hey Big Bill, come over here I found someone who stutters just like you."

"I don't stutter."

"Never mind she doesn't stutter." Richie cups his hands around his mouth even though Bill is a few feet from us.

"I should get going now." Before I can turn around, he grabs my hand and drags me over to where Bill is standing.

We all have this awkward staring contest; I'm looking at Bill and he's looking back at me and Richie is looking at both of us.

"H-Hu-Hello I'm Bu-Bill." He holds his hand out for a handshake, I don't shake his hand.

"And I'm the one and only Richie Tozier." He puts his arm around my shoulder.

At the same time an old Cadillac came down the street, it slowed to a stop in front of me, the sky got darker.

It felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of the atmosphere, I felt frozen, couldn't breath, couldn't move.

I couldn't see inside the car, something like a balloon. The car window rolled down, and my suspensions were right, the red balloon turned around to reveal words

'I'm Watching You'

The balloon popped to reveal a clown, he was holding a horn.

"Beep, Beep Caity Cat." He said after honking the horn 2 times.

The car sped of down he road, I turned my eyes and body to face the direction the car left.

I noticed the boys were gone and there were just bikes laying there, disregarded.

I was snapped out of it by Richie talking.

"I know I'm hot, but did anyone teach you that it was rude to stare?"

"Beep Beep." It comes out as a whisper but he's close enough to hear.

"Beep Beep?" He fixes his glasses, "What's that mean hot stuff?"

"It me-means sh-shut uh-up Richi-ie."

"Aww Big Bill." He placed his hand over his heart, "You wound me."

They start play arguing going back in forth with each other, for a moment a split second, I forgot about the warning.

"Well hot stuff, me and Big Bill over here should be going, people waiting on us and stuff."

"Yo-you should co-come with uh-us." Bill is blushing now.

"I can't I have to get home." I start kicking the loose rocks on the side walk

"Well It's nice meeting you kind lady." He put on one of his bad accents and bowed, I had to stifle a laugh.

He gave me a huge toothy smile, like he won a victory by making me laugh. He and Bill start pedaling down the streets picking up there race where they left off.

They ride off past me, I don't realize how long I'd been staring at the spot where they turned to the corner. I started walking towards the old, run down, rickety place I call home.

Neibolt.


	2. Chapter 2

July, 1989

The kids of Derry were buzzing excitedly with the approaching idea of summer. The teachers, even though they would never admit it, were ready for summer too.

That's where I found myself, sitting at a desk listening to Mr. Smith trying to educate us on the Cold War.

The bell rung, Mr. Smith was the first out the classroom. Everyone rushed out, desperate not to stay any longer than they had to.

I was the last one out of the room as I was in no rush to get home. I usually would sit on one of the benches outside and doodle people leaving and then make my way to the town center to look for more inspiration.

But Bowers has taken a liking to flirting with me so I've been going to the bathrooms and Hiding out. I avoid all of the students conferencing in the hall way and peak out the door frame. Henry and his stupid goons are following Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris and Bill Denbrough to the front school yard.

I make my way to the bathroom, Greta Bowie and her pack of hound dogs are tormenting someone in the bathroom stall when I walk in.

"No wonder you don't have any friends."

"Am I a slut or a little shit Greta, which is it?" I have no idea who the girl in the stall is but I know she messed up by talking back to Greta.

"You're trash, I just wanted to remind you."

Greta steps back as one of her minions grabs a trash bag full of water and trash and drags it across the floor and over to the stall.

"Greta stop!" I spoke against her, mistake number one I made this summer.

They turn there heads in my direction, the person who was holding the bag dropped it and for two seconds there attention was on the girl who shrieked in the stall, then there attention was back on me.

Greta made her way to the entrance of the bathroom where I was standing   
and towered over me.

I was by no means considered short, but I looked like a twig. A skinny medium height twig, but with the heels she had on, she was much taller than me.

She knocked me over, my head hit the back wall tile, for a moment, a split second, I felt like I had been knocked out.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut freak."

I'm labeled a freak because of my appearance, darker tanned skin, with bushy orange hair, and one eye yellow and one silver.

Greta and her pack left the bathroom, leaving me up against the wall, head spinning and vision blurred.

I see a tall figure standing over me, all I see is orange hair and white skin.

"Please don't hurt me." I start whimpering and trying to back up closer to the wall even though I'm already as close as I can be.

My vision clears up, It's a girl I've seen in the halls before, but never knew her name. She's the one they were hounding in the stall. She offers her hand out.

After a mental battle with myself on whether I can trust her or not. I take her hand.

One Of The Best Decisions I Made That Summer


	3. Chapter 3

tw:death

"I'm Beverly Marsh." She gives me a sort of smile.

"Catherine."

We stood there awkwardly staring at each other in a heavy silence.  
I know I look like a creep staring into her eyes, but I've learned that you can  
read someone by their eyes, in most people's eyes you usually see glimpses of happiness.  
But her eyes screamed immense pain and sorrow.

I believe I made her uncomfortable, she sees what I'm doing.  
She grabs her bag off he floor.

"I should get going," She's avoiding my eyes. "See you around I guess."  
She gives me a little wave and a smile on her way out the bathroom.

I touch the back of my head to look for blood.  
I see my hand, Nothing.

I grab my bag and sit it on the air conditioning machine under the half cracked window.  
I brace myself, a wave of nausea and dizziness hit me like a freight train.

Outside the window Henry Bowers is taunting and messing with Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris and Bill Denbrough.

I slide down the front of the air conditioner, dragging my bag onto the floor with me.  
I glance around the bathroom, silence. Just the way I like it, I pull out the sketchpad I got down at the general store for 68 cents.

Before I know it I'm drifting off, my sketchpad open to  
a drawing I did, Me, a lady who seems oddly familiar   
and a clown.

★︎★︎

The janitor is tapping on my shoulder, "Kid wake up."

I didn't realize I went to sleep, "I'm sorry." I looked at his name tag. "Mr. Marsh."  
He must be Beverly's father.

He didn't say anything, we were just staring at each other, he looked at his watch,   
"I don't have all damn day now kid." he nods his head in the direction of the door.

"Yes my bad." I scramble off the floor and start shoving pencils, schoolwork and my sketchpad into my bag. I could feel his eyes on me, raking down my body.

"You're a very pretty girl you know." He starts stroking my hair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turn around, straighten up, and give him the most phoniest smile I could muster.  
"Have a good day sir!"

I speedily walk out of the bathroom, go down the staircase, and out the door.

The school property was empty, dead. I start walking towards the town center.

As I'm about to reach the kissing bridge, Henry Bowers, Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss and Belch Huggins had a kid pinned to the bridge, Henry was carving somethings into the kids stomach.

I hid behind a bush so they wouldn't see me, the kid who I would later to find out to be Ben Hanscom, kicks Bowers in his balls and tumbles over the back of the bridge.

"I'm gonna cut your fuckin' tits off I swear to god!" Henry looks like hes about to pop a blood vessel.

Henry, Patrick, Belch and Victor jump over the fencing after him.

I get up from behind the bushes, and break off in a half run, half walk to the center of town. I was sitting out front Shook's Drug Store. my usual spot was taken by a couple who were cuddling and kissing, and in the middle of town in broad daylight. 

I don't mind the new spot it gives me a full view without wondering what's  
going on behind me. I asked the woman who was sitting on the bench with me reading a book, what time it was probably for the millionth time, I'm surprised she's not fed up with me yet.

She just gives me a kind smile, "It's 5:50 pm."

I give her a starting of a smile and a nod and she goes back to reading her book, I make for my bag and start walking down the sidewalk. 

There is some childhood fascination of trying not to step on the  
cracks of sidewalks, I'm too busy trying not to step on any cracks or lines that I run face forward into someone.

The guy turns around he has unnaturally bright blue eyes, he's wearing a black suit  
with a little orange handkerchief sticking out of his pocket. But what distracts me the most  
is the sunken in lines going from his mouth to his eyes.

And just like that, that feeling like you're being dropped in immensely cold water,  
or like if you fell from a high place and had the wind knocked out of you. That Feeling.

He's no longer in a suit, but in a silk clown suit with 3 orange pom-poms down the front,  
wild orange frizzy hair like mine but much brighter and crazier. His face is no longer a normal skin color but pale white with the sunken in lines now bright red.  
His teeth are all different shapes and sizes, some are even sideways, His forehead is cracking and his eyes are still a blue but a comforting blue, not the kind that if they stare at you they will make you feel look their staring into your conscience. 

"Hello my little kitty cat!" He says it with too much enjoyment and pleasantry in his voice.

"Hello." I say with a flat voice and deadpanned expression.

"Well that's not a very nice way to treat someone who loves you very much." He fake pouts.

"This isn't love it's fucking toxicity." I cross my arms like a two year old right before a tantrum.

His once loopy grin on his face turns into a stone cold stare.   
The blue his eyes were a moment earlier is now a yellowish orange. We do this everyday, the  
stupid fucking silent argument, I always end up losing.

The silent argument entails us staring at each other until someone cracks.  
I break away my eye contact after I started feeling dizzy.

He starts giggling as I hold onto the wall trying to balance myself, as if he finds humor in my pain.

"I still don't understand why you try to match me, you're to weak." He's stroking my hair like it's supposed to bring me any comfort, he's mocking me treating me like I'm some weakling below him, making me seem and feel small, just like Mr. Marsh did in the bathroom.

My ability to speak finally returns. "What do you want, you didn't stop me in the middle of day for nothing."

I shouldn't feel comfortable around this monster, but even how sometimes he makes the tiniest motion he loves me, even if it's just changing his eye color back to blue to show me he's non-threatening at the moment.

"I have a job for you my little kitty cat, there are 6 children around the corner," He pauses and licks his lips at the mention of children, "I need you to keep an eye on them."

"If this is one of your ploys to trick me into helping you lure in kid, you're sorely mistaken." I start walking the way I was going.

Very hoarsely he whispers, loud enough for me to hear but still a whisper. "You're life depends on it."

I turn around, nothing there but a single red balloon.  
My ears are ringing with the sounds of screaming, children laughing, and a song  
I've heard before but cannot place.

In a split second over a 100 balloons are drifting down the streets,  
everything gets louder.

Lovely black bir- POP!   
Eyes and lies tell a- POP!

Instead of Him and children singing a new voice, a woman takes over  
she's the only voice now.

The balloons move so I have a view of the middle of the road.  
The woman who was singing was no beckoning me closer towards her.  
She looks so much like me, I start stepping a little closer her movements mirroring mine.  
When I get an up close look at her, I feel like I'm looking in a mirror it could be a mirror,  
I realize, she's the woman in my drawings, she's the the one I dream about at night. 

we both fly back in different directions, I sit up against the wall I got knocked into and holding her is him, I launch into a run to get to her. I can't explain it but there is something that makes me feel attached to her, there is this voice in my head telling me to protect her.

"No, please I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her please!" There is an invisible wall in front of me making me incapable of reaching the full circle.

If you blinked you'd miss it, the female laying on the ground, blood pouring out of her eye sockets, her spine coming out the back of her neck. He's just standing there waving with a blood soaked glove then disappears.

And then like that, it's if she was never there.  
I turn my head to see Beverly exiting Keene's general store store.  
I wipe my eyes and catch up to her.

I'll do what I have to do.


End file.
